Akiko, the Vampire Slayer
by Coffee and sugar addict
Summary: Akiko is part vampire slayer, and one of the best vampire killers. Her newest mission:to kill the Sakamaki brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Akiko, The Vampire Slayer  
Chapter 1  
Heyo, booklovers! So, for some reason, I decided to start another story. Let me know what you think!  
-

I jumped from one tree branch to another, keeping an eye on my prey, a vampire who had recently been involved in a killing spree. He had been trapping human girls in alleyways and draining them of their blood like a leech. I made an expression of disgust when his scent reached me. He smelled disgusting! I pulled my long knife out of its sheath, waited until he was right below my branch and jumped down right onto his shoulders. He must have really been an idiot because he didn't even try to transport away, even though he must have heard me coming. He started trying to shake me off and complaining. "Hey, I'm just a normal traveler, what do you think you're doing?!" I laughed at that and got knocked into a tree. He was ramming me into trees! Ok, time to end this! I pinched a nerve on his neck and down he fell. I held my knife to his throat. "You're the vampire that was pulling young girls into alleyways and was draining them of their blood. You're scum, but lucky for the humans, I'm a scum exterminator." And I brought the knife down and killed him, his eyes holding traces of fear. As I watched, he turned to ash. I sent a text to my boss, just two words: Target exterminated.  
I collapsed onto my bed, sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. I had been tailing that vampire for a couple of days, learning his habits. It was my job as part scum to destroy as many as I could. And if one took me with him, well, it was one less leech plaguing the world.  
My phone dinged at me, the text coming from my boss. "Come to the office, I have a new assignment for you." I sighed and got up, mourning the sleep I was missing out on. I threw my black-blue curly hair into a ponytail, and changed into my black jumpsuit and buckling my knife onto the sheath attached to my belt.  
"Ah, Akiko, come in and sit down." my boss was a human, but an imposing one at that. His family had been drained by vampires and worse, they had done it for sport. He had dedicated his life to destroying them and training others to do the same. He had trained me to be the best after he had found me on the streets. "I have a new mission for you, but it will require you to play the part of a completely human girl." I leaned forward and raised an eyebrow, showing him I was interested. "Every so often, a potential bride is sent to a family of vampires. Their last one died a couple months ago. I want you to go in, and after living with them, exterminate them one by one." Ok, this was really getting interesting. "When do I leave and how soon do you want reports?" I asked, taking the file on the desk and opening. Inside it were pictures and information on the 6 brothers. The Sakamaki brothers. To the vampires, they were royalty and looked at with fear and reverence. "I have already transferred you to their school and you are expected tonight at the Sakamaki Mansion. I expect you to get to know each brother and strike when they are at their most vulnerable. I'll expect a report every Friday night at 6 AM. You will need to accustom yourself to their schedule and your fake name is Aki Sohma." I nodded and stood up, taking the file with me and bowed. "Understood" and I walked out, closing the door behind me. I shouldn't have taken the mission.  
I had just finished packing when a car pulled up outside my apartment. I zipped my suitcase closed, opened the secret compartment holding my weapons, checked everything was in there and zipped it close. "Miss Aki?" The driver asked me, taking in my appearance. "That's me." I said, opening the backseat door and putting my case inside. "I will be taking you to the Sakamaki Mansion. We should be there in a few hours. Have you said goodbye to everyone?" he asked me. I sniffed the air for his scent. He was completely human, but he was a servant to vampires. I nodded and got in, shutting the door and folding my legs up and getting ready to meditate. I was going to need to hide my vampire scent or they would get suspicious.  
3 hours later, when we pulled up to the mansion's gate, I was still folded up in the lotus form, concentrating on masking my vampire scent. " _I am human, nothing else, just human. All you can smell is human."_ I could smell the vampire part of smell being masked by my human scent. I had been practicing ever since I was taken in by the boss.  
I opened the heavy wooden door, pulled my suitcase through and let the door bang behind me. Ugh, it smelled in here! It smelled like death and vampire! There was one such vampire sleeping or pretending to sleep on a couch. I walked over to him, waited for a second, and then flicked him in the head. "Ow! What the hell?! You got a death wish or something?" he said, growling and showed his fangs. I mock gasped "Ooh, scary! A fucking vampire, whatever shall I do?" and smirked at him. This only seemed to make him angry and he tried to grab me, but I danced out of his reach. If he tasted my blood, he would taste me being half-vampire and everything would be over faster than I could blink. "I'm looking for Reiji Sakamaki, otherwise known as the responsible Sakamaki." I said all business now. "I am Reiji Sakamaki, and who are you, human?" at the superior tone, I fought to keep from displaying my fangs. I had to remember I was pretending to be a fully human girl. "My name is Aki Sohma, and I'm supposed to live here from now on. I was sent here by my father." I turned around to look at Reiji and mentally rolled my eyes. His appearance and demeanor screamed straight-laced, responsible, superior snob. "Shu, have you heard anything about this?" Reiji said and I smelled another vampire. Shu, the oldest. Ayato, who had just gotten up, was now replaced on the sofa by Shu, who seemed to be the exact opposite of Reiji, lazy and not so straight-laced. Looking bored and sleepy, he said "Hmm, that man called again. Something about sending us a new bride and not to kill her." and went back to sleep. I smelled another couple of vampires licked my cheek and throat. Shit. I took one step backward, stepping on their feet. "Ow, get off!" the purple-haired vampire screamed. Kanato, from the file gave off a slightly freaky vibe. But Laito, he gave off the very creepy vibe. He appeared in front of me, looking me up and down slowly, and I shivered. I was starting to think I couldn't do this. "Come, I will show you to your room." Reiji said and started up the stairs and I followed him.  
My room was pale blue with a four poster bed, a dresser, a desk, a bookshelf stuffed with books and a view overlooking the garden. My suitcase was already on my bed, waiting to be unpacked. "We leave for school in 30 minutes, your uniform is on your bed." And indeed, there it was. I turned to find him gone. Typical full vampire showoff. I could smell Laito and turned around to find him opening my trunk. Oh, hell no! "Hey, that's not yours, get out!" I yelled and shoved him away from my case. "Now get out, I have to get changed!" I said and shoved him out, ignoring him asking if I wanted help to change. Creep.  
I took a look at my uniform and said "Nope, I don't think so!" 10 minutes later, I was headed downstairs, still wearing the top half of my uniform, minus both of the bows. But instead of the skirt, I was wearing black jeans and tall black boots. I hated skirts and dresses and refused to wear them. Reiji frowned at my jeans and boots but didn't say anything.  
When we got to school, Reiji ordered me to stay out of trouble. Oh please, trouble is my middle name, I replied and he scowled at me. Once I got to my seat, Ayato slammed his hand down on my desk and demanded that I make him food. "I'm hungry." He snarled, "Make me food". I smiled indulgently, tipped my chair back and put my feet up on my desk "And if I don't? I can't imagine Reiji being very happy with you if you were to make a scene and disgrace the Sakamaki name." he stalked off to his seat, scowling and I smiled, relieved that I hadn't been found out yet. Now I just had to get through school. Wait why was Laito coming over here? I looked up at the board which had people's names listed in pairs. And next to my name was his. Crap, now I had to deal with him for two hours straight. Lucky me.


	2. Chapter 2

Akiko, Vampire Slayer  
Chapter 2

" _ **This guy is seriously testing the limits of my patience!"**_ **I thought as Laito put his hand on my knee and looking innocently at me, slowly sliding it up my leg. As he approached the danger area, I took my recently sharpened pencil and stabbed his hand with it, right between the bones. He jumped and removed his hand and I allowed myself a little smile. Teach him to touch me uninvited! As I worked on our project, I realized that A) this guy is a serious test for my patience and B) due to his lack of help, I'd have to take it home. He kept trying to touch or be weird in some way, shape, or form, and forget about splitting the work or even helping me out a little bit with OUR project. Did this guy have anything at all between his ears or was it just fluff? 10 minutes later, I had stuck my pencil in my hair and guess who put their hand on my leg again? If you guessed Laito, then you are correct! I looked at him, smiled sweetly at him, and bent his pinky finger, digging my nail into the base of his pinky. He winced and coldly, I said "You touch me again without my permission, and I will break every bone in your hand." I bent his pinky finger back a little more and he gasped in pain. "Got it?" I asked sweetly and glared at him. He nodded rapidly and I released his finger and watched with amusement as he scooted away from me. Good.  
As I was getting ready to go to the car and leave, 3 girls stepped into my path and I mentally rolled my eyes. They were obviously popular girl material, with their matching designer bags, fake tans, and bitchy attitudes. "May I help you?" I asked politely, raising an eyebrow at them. Boss had taught me politeness when dealing with humans and these girls were definitely human. The leader stepped closer to me and said icily "I don't like you getting close to my babe." Her babe? Laito? I chuckled and said "hey, you want him, you can have him! He's the one with the wandering eyes and hands." Due to my training, I saw her hand coming and grabbed her wrist before she slapped me. What a wimpy slap. I squeezed her wrist a little exerting a tiny bit of pressure to show her who had the upper hand here. "I don't care who you THINK you are, you ever try shit like that on me again, and I will personally break your wrist." Her eyes grew wide and I knew that I had accidently let a bit of my vampire show. I covered it up and shoved her towards her friends who caught her before she fell on her butt. "You are soo gonna regret that!" she shrilled, but the effect was ruined by her being held up by her friends and her shrill voice. "Doubtful." I said coldly and walked away.  
When I got to my room, guess who was sitting on my bed. Laito, again. How brain-dead is this guy? I pointed to the door and said "out" and threw my bag on the bed and went to search for food, hoping he would be gone by the time I got back. Instead, as I bet over to get some snacky food out of the fridge, I sensed him behind and felt something grab my butt. Oh, HELL NO! I turned and punched him right in the solar plexus with one fist while punching him in the eye with the other. As he was scrambling for breath, I swiftly broke his hand, feeling all the bones in it splinter. Shoving him into the wall and grabbing his arm, I shoved it up between his shoulder blades so fast I popped his arm out its socket and then I let him drop. He seemed stunned and I realized that no one had probably ever kicked his butt like I just had. "I did warn you, it's not my fault you didn't listen. Perhaps now you'll learn some respect for a female and when she says "no" the first time." I called over my shoulder as I grabbed the food and went back to my room. I had a project to finish.**

 **I let out a deep breath as I put my pencil down and surveyed my work proudly. That little bubble of happiness didn't last long though. I sensed Reiji's presence and sighed as he started talking in that infuriating tone of his "Explain what you did to Laito now, if you will. He has a black eye, the bones in his right hand are broken and his right arm is popped out of its socket. I demand an explanation." Ohoho, so he wanted to play that game, huh? Bring it on! Adopting a tone of laziness and sitting back I said "he was being rude and I had warned him at school not to touch me again. It was his own fault." I stood up and put my completed homework back in my bag. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll take a walk." and I strolled out. "You do know you're our prey, right? I'm hungry, human!" Ayato yelled at me as I walked past him sleeping on his couch. "Yeah yeah, whatever, blah blah blibbity blah." I said carelessly and flipped him off as I walked away.  
As I strolled the gardens, I caught sight of another vampire. He must have been Subaru, the youngest and the one with the worst temper. I started to walk away, not really in the mood to start a fight when he called out without turning around"Hey human, come here, I want to talk to you." Huh. He didn't seem to be in a bad mood so I went to go sit down next to him. "What's up?" I said, thinking that he was hungry and wanted some blood. Nope, not with my bad luck. "Why is a vampire masquerading as a pathetic human?" he asked me, turning to face me, puzzlement showing on his face. I covered his mouth and looked wildly around and sent my hearing out, praying to whatever god who would listen that the other vamps hadn't heard him. Oh shit, I was so screwed! He removed my hand from his mouth and continued to hold it as he said "they don't listen to what I say while I'm over here. You're safe, from them anyway." Ok, that wasn't making me feel any better. "How did you know and how soon did you find out?" I asked him, wondering how cruel he would be or if he would just kill me here and now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Akiko, Vampire Slayer  
Chapter 3

To my surprise, he actually laughed! I couldn't help noticing that he looked a lot nicer when he smiled and laughed. Then I reminded myself: I was sent to kill them, not make eyes at one of them! "Your eyes; they get brighter and more vibrant. Plus, your fangs were showing a little. When you and the human were arguing and she made you angry, you let yourself slip. I was walking near you and was watching." I cursed when he said that. If it was that obvious when I was dealing with a _human_ , then how was I going to survive until I killed them all? "Are you going to tell the others?" I asked him, worried he would. He pondered for a second then smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile and my heart sank. "Your secret's safe with me. But only, if you let me have some of your blood." I instantly drew away from him, mind reeling. To let a vampire feed on you showed that you were his or her prey. But to ask a vampire or even half-vampire to let you feed on them was a grave insult! "I know a human's blood is sweet, but I've heard that a half-vampire's blood is intoxicating." He seemed to purr, knowing full well that I didn't have a choice. I may let him drink my blood, but I wasn't going to let him bite me. I took out my knife and dragged the blade across my wrist and the blood beaded up and his lips parted. "You will keep my secret?" I asked him and he nodded, entranced by my blood. I offered him my wrist and he pounced on it  
To those of you who think a vampire drinking your blood is romantic, IT'S NOT! IT HURTS LIKE FREAKING HELL! I screamed in my head, wanting nothing more than to pull my wrist back, but unfortunately, no matter how strong or fast or how long and well I've trained, I'll never be stronger than a full vampire. He sucked on my wrist eagerly and I grimaced, hating the feeling of my blood pulling away from my body, leaving me weaker and more defenseless. What had I done?  
I watched as Aki started to slump, looking rather weak. Her blood was SOO good, forget how good human blood was, her blood was so much better and more filling! Reluctantly, I stopped drinking her blood and licked the wound, healing it. By now she was unconscious, so I picked her up and started carrying her back to her room. To ensure the others wouldn't get hold of sure when she was vulnerable, I slept next to her, keeping one ear open for any of my bothersome brothers. 

The dream/ Flashback

I was playing with my little sister at the park near our house. We lived in a safe neighborhood, so if I kept an eye n her, I could take her to the park. She was human, so I had to make sure I always kept an eye on her and made sure she was safe. It became nighttime, and she had to go home because she couldn't see in the dark. I was on the swings and told her I would watch her go home and she would be ok. I stayed at the park for two more hours, but then I got cold, so I decided to go home. I opened the door and screamed. Lying on the floor, their throats ripped out, blood everywhere, were my parents and little sister! Little Ivy was only 5! I was only two years older than her. I closed their eyes and put blankets over them and went to my room.  
Three months later, I met the boss when I attacked him when he came into the house. I had barely been eating or sleeping, always crying and vowing to kill the monsters that had killed my mommy, daddy, and little sissy. 

Subaru's POV

I watched as Aki cried in her sleep and curled up into a ball, her short curly hair falling into her face. I pulled it out of her face and wiped away her tears. She had so many scars and while some were old and white, there were quite a few recent ones. A strange protective feeling came over me and I put my arms around her and held her close. I could smell her blood and my mouth started to water. I wasn't going to drink her blood again though or bite her. I had been testing her to see how great her pride was. And if I bit her blood here, the others would smell it and want some too and they would drain once they realized how good her blood tasted. Why did she come here if she's half- vampire and why was she so scared when I told her that I knew what she was? She hides her vampire scent well, and after seeing Laito beaten up, I wondered who had taught her to fight like that. Oh well, I would ask her when she woke up,


	4. Chapter 4

Akiko, Vampire Slayer

Chapter 4

I slowly woke up, not believing the position I was in. I had shifted in my sleep so that I was lying on top of Subaru, his arms were wrapped around me protectively and his eyes were closed. "You're finally awake." He commented and I sat up and he did too, putting his arms down. I realized that I was sitting on his lap and tried to get up, but his arms circled my waist, keeping me there. "Ore-Sama is thirsty, human" I sensed Ayato and rolled my eyes and Subaru made a face. "And your point is?" I asked sarcastically and Subaru smiled slightly, amused. Ayato stood right next to me and folded his arms and glared at me. Like that would scare me, idiot. "So give me your blood!" he said as if it were perfectly obvious. "Too bad, Ayato, she's mine." Subaru said and pulled me closer to him so that I was pressed against his chest. Ayato and Subaru glared at each other, burning green eyes locked onto fiery red eyes and Subaru's grip tightened on my waist. This was getting annoying really fast. Ayato sighed and glared at Subaru and transported out. What a waste of abilities! Half-vampires couldn't do that, unfortunately, something that never ceased to annoy me.

Subaru looked down at me and lessened his grip on me so I could get up if I wanted to. I got up, feeling odd the moment I did, like something was missing. "I could have defended myself, you know." I said and crossed my arms over my chest, and narrowed my bright blue eyes at him. He stood up and walked over to me so that he towered above me. "I know you could, but you are mine and he needed to know that." Ugh, what is it with male vampires trying to claim females as property? It was so annoying! "I don't belong to anyone except myself. I'm not anyone's to claim, so don't get any funny ideas." I snapped and walked away.

Subaru watched her go and a strange protective feeling came over him. She said she wasn't his, but it FELT like she was and that he was hers. Holding her while she slept had awakened some strange feeling in him, making him nervous and he didn't like that in the least. He sighed and sat down then got up and paced, resisting the urge to go after her. This was absolutely ridiculous! He growled and followed her particular scent and smelled Laito near her. There was no way he was going to let that little shit have her!

I scowled as soon as I smelled Laito's scent and felt an arm wrap itself around my waist and pull me against him. "Let go of me, or I'll break your hand again!" I threatened and shoved an elbow into his stomach and dug my nails into the base of his wrist, making him let go and stepping quickly away from him and turning to face him, backing up till I felt a wall hit my back. I didn't want to give him the opportunity to transport behind me. "You're quite the little fighter, aren't you?" he said, smiling and walking closer so that he was looking down at me. He reached for me and I kicked him hard in the kneecap and then when he bent over in pain, I brought my knee straight up into his nose and breaking it. I heard a laugh and glanced in the direction of where the laugh was coming from. It was Subaru and I couldn't help smiling at him. He came over to me, grabbed my hand and started running, leaving me with the option of running or being dragged. I could easily keep up with him, so I ran.

Subaru hurtled around corners, following her scent until he ended up in the entrance of one of the smaller hallways. He could see Laito reaching for her and saw Aki thrust her chin forward, almost like a challenge and then kick Laito in the kneecap and when he bent over, howling about the pain, she brought her knee up and broke his nose. Damn! He thought and laughed, not expecting her to turn and smile at him, a real honest to goodness smile! He walked over to her, stepping over Laito and grabbed her hand, surprised when she didn't resist. He started running, grinning when she easily caught up with him and started running ahead of him. She's beautiful, he thought, exhilarated at the speed they were running at. They were in perfect sync and he didn't want that to end, but she was bleeding and needed blood.

We stopped at the lake and Subaru caught me as I stumbled and gently sat me down. I was bleeding?! When had that happened? "What are you doing?" I asked Subaru as he took a knife out of his pocket and sliced it across his wrist. "You need blood and now. Plus, think of it as payback for me drinking from you earlier if it makes you feel better." He said nonchalantly and I looked down at the blood beading and starting to flow in a small rivulet and it called to me, reminding me how long it had been since I actually fed. My fangs popped out and I grabbed his wrist and started drinking, sighing at how good it tasted.

Subaru gritted his teeth as Aki started to drink from him, expecting pain, but instead feeling a pleasant feeling. What was this odd feeling? He had never let anyone feed off of him and for a vampire prince to let someone feed off of them was nearly unheard of, so he couldn't ask anyone and nor would he want to, with his brothers around anyway. He picked her up and pulled her onto his lap, being careful not to take his wrist away from her mouth. She fit so neatly against him! She licked his wrist to heal it and he shivered and pulled her closer to him so that she was lightly touching him, but he wanted more. "Thank you" she whispered, not meeting his eyes and he couldn't take it any longer. Cupping her chin, he raised her head and gently pressed his mouth against hers. He felt her gasp slightly and her arms came around his back to grip his shirt and she pulled his against her, deepening the kiss. That same feeling from before when she had been feeding off of him came back, even stronger this time. This was different, this was right! She belonged to him and he belonged to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Akiko, the Vampire Slayer**

 **Chapter 6**

Subaru buried a hand in Aki's curly hair, loving the silkiness of it. He trailed kisses from her mouth to her jawline to that spot where he would have bitten her on her neck but she tensed up. He reluctantly took his mouth away to look up at her. "This is a bad idea and you and I both know it. You're a vampire prince, I'm the dirt beneath your shoes." She said sadly, looking miserable. Slowly, she got up and walked away, head down and shoulders slumped. Subaru turned to the tree next to him and punched it furiously.

" _It's better this way, it's better this way."_ I repeated to myself in my head as I walked away, but it didn't change the hollow ache in my chest. I had come here to kill them, how could I have been so stupid as to fall for one of them? What was wrong with me? I looked at my battered wristwatch and sighed. Time to write my report to my boss. This was going to be fun, I thought as the sky began to lighten.

I finished with the report and slipped out of the house to deliver it to him. Once I got out of earshot of the Sakamakis, I started running, faster than any human could run.

I handed the assignment to my boss and sat down in the chair and watched him read it, heart sinking as he started to scowl. He looked up and said "this is not what I expected from my best slayer. You have failed me and if you do so again, I will reward you with a knife between your ribs. Now, get out of my sight, filth!" he snapped and I left.  
Subaru's ears pricked up the moment she came back into the house and he went to go see her, but he wasn't the first one to transport into her room. Reiji was choking her, demanding to know where she had been and SHE WASN'T FIGHTING BACK! WHY WASN'T ASHE FIGHTING BACK?! "Reiji, she can't exactly tell where she was or why she left when you're cutting off her air supply. Look at her, bastard." Reiji glared at me then looked back at Aki, who was starting to turn a pale bluish color. He dropped her and she fell hard on the floor, coughing and gasping. "Because you interfered, you can find out where she went." Reiji said and transported out. Bastard. I ran over to Aki and held her close as she returned to her normal color slowly. I didn't realize she was crying until two hot drops fell onto my shoulder where she had laid her head. I hugged her tighter and transported us both to the lake. "Go on, Aki, let it all out." I said and she sobbed "don't call me that, that's not my name!" Wait, what? "What is your name then?" I asked her. Why did she not tell us her name? She sobbed harder and said one word: Akiko.

At first her name didn't register, than I put the pieces together. Akiko, half-vampire. The vampire slayer. I shoved her away from me and jumped up and away, my fangs bared at her, at the thing I thought I loved. She looked up at me, pain in her eyes and hugged her knees. "Why did you come here?" Her tears were making small streams on the dirt. Instead of answering, she exhaled deeply and threw herself into the pond.


	6. Chapter 6

**Akiko, Vampire Slayer  
Chapter 6**

 **Subaru sat there for a second in stunned disbelief before he took a deep breath and dived into the pond. Jeez, the water was cold! He spotted Aki-no- Akiko already at the bottom, not moving. He swam down to her and grabbed her wrist and her eyes opened, she opened her mouth and a stream of bubbles came out, but the look on her face was unmistakable. She wanted him to leave her down there! No fucking way! If anything, he wanted to know why she was there! He shook his head and started pulling, but she fought him. He rolled his eyes and teleported out of the water onto the bank and she started coughing up water. "Why did you do that? Why the hell did you do that? As long as I'm alive, you and your brothers aren't safe! You're not safe." She nearly screamed and bolted for the pond again but she wasn't fast enough and he held her against the tree. "I want answers. Who are you really?" he said, the words "you're not safe" echoing in his head. Why did she care whether he was safe or not? "Fine, you want to know the story of this damned bitch, you'd better get comfortable." She said bitterly. He stayed where he was. She took a breath and looked at her hands. "My real name is Akiko Hino and I was 7 when my parents and little sister were killed by full vampires for sport. Dad was a full vampire but he couldn't protect them. I wasn't home during the attack, but I found them. I barely ate over the next few months except to prowl the streets and jump people for blood and even that was rare. Mostly I just stayed with their bodies. My boss saw me jump someone one day and he tracked me back to the house. When he came in, I attacked him, but I was so weak that he was able to slide his knife across my throat, cutting me. That's when I got my first scar from him." She lifted her chin and he saw a white line across her throat. "He told me that he could help me get my revenge. He could train me. He took me in, clothed me, fed me, and in return, all I had to do was become his personal assassin. He trained me himself, and he was harsh and cruel. All the scars I have are because of him. He told me that if I ever failed him, I would get a warning, but if I was stupid enough to fail him again, he would kill me himself." She said, still looking down and all he wanted to do was hold her, this girl who had become a monster to protect herself. "I never failed him. Except for when I went to deliver my report to him earlier today. In my report, I added that although I might be able to kill them, I couldn't kill you. So now, here I am, stuck between a rock and a hard place, unable to betray my boss but enable to kill the vampire I love." She loved him? She turned pink and put her head down further so all he saw were her sopping wet curls. She shivered and he couldn't stand it anymore. He picked her up, ignoring her little gasp, and put her in his lap and hugged her hard, kissing her temple. "You don't have to kill anymore, you don't have to serve him anymore." He said against her temple. She sniffled and hugged him back. He transported to her room. "Dry off before you get hypothermia, I'll wait outside." She nodded and he walked out and closed the door behind him. He hadn't even been outside before he heard a snarl from inside the room. "What the hell?" he said aloud and burst in to see Laito closing in on HIS Akiko. "Come on bitch-chan, just a little bite and maybe a little something else." He said cajolingly, licking his lips. Subaru looked at Akiko and looked away. She was in the corner, standing in a black bra and jeans, clutching a black shirt to her chest. "Laito, you wouldn't be trying to steal from me, now would you?" he said, walking past Laito to Akiko and pulling her to his chest so that her front was mostly covered. When Laito looked unconvinced, Subaru licked her neck, feeling her shiver. He would apologize to her as soon as Laito was gone. "Come on, Subaru! We can share her?" Laito asked, a suggestive smile on his face and Subaru felt an almost incontrollable urge to beat the shit on his brother. "I don't share, Laito. Now get out." Subaru snapped, finally running out of patience. Laito pouted and teleported out and Akiko let out a breath and stepped away from him, turning so her back was to him. There were white scars on her back and he gently traced one and goosebumps popped up on her back and arms. "Where did these scars come from?" he asked, tracing another. "A whip. I was still new to the severe discipline and I said that all vampires couldn't be bad since my dad had been one. He told me that my dad was in hell and since I was part leech that was where I was going. I told him he was wrong. So he went to get the whip." Subaru hugged her around her middle, trying to say without words that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She relaxed against him for a few minutes then unlaced his hands from her middle, just to put her shirt on and he pulled her back to him and transported back to the pond, this time to the thickest and widest branch on the tree. She sat with her back to the trunk, her knees touching his as they stretched on either side of them. She produced a scrunchie from her pocket and started to put her hair up when he stopped her. "Leave it down, it looks nice." She turned a little pink, but put the scrunchie away. He twisted a curl around his finger, watching as the color shifted between blue and black before noticing a white scar on her hand. "How did you get that scar?" He asked, holding her hand. "I'm naturally right handed and the boss decided I was depending on it too much. He said he could break or I could. That night, I slammed a door closed on it. I was 10." She said and he dragged his lips along the length of it, ending on the inside of her wrist. He gently bit the tender skin then kissed it, licking the one bead of blood away and closing the bite. "Subaru, I'm dirt and you're a vampire prince-" She began but he had had enough. "Fuck it! I don't give a damn if you're completely human, I love you Akiko Hino! If you have to run, then I'll run with you!" he snapped and her jaw dropped, color flooding her cheeks. He cupped her cheek and said against her lips "I love you, Akiko Hino. Fuck the rules." And she kissed him, backing off only long enough to say "I love you Subaru Sakamaki." And he kissed her harder, pushing her against the trunk of the tree, pulling her onto his lap, but they still weren't close enough. It frustrated him! Ripping open the collar of her black shirt, he buried his fangs in her neck and she gasped and moaned, her hands grabbing onto his hair and keeping him there. He lifted his head, tilting it back so she could have better access to his throat and she pounced with so much ferocity that he ended up flat on his back, her on top of him. A warm feeling spread through him as she drank from him. When two vampires drink from each other, instead of pain, it triggers the pleasure sense in the brain. His hand came from her waist to grab her butt and she moaned, one of her hands coming under his shirt. He gently moved her mouth to his, their tongues in each other's mouths. "If we keep this up, we should probably move to somewhere more comfortable." He said, gasping for breath. "We should wait until we leave or your brothers will hear us." She said reluctantly and got off of him, licking the bite closed first. "Let me do yours and you're right." he said and licked her bite closed and kissing her gently on the lips. "Well, this is extremely interesting, isn't it?" a cold and superior voice said at the foot of the tree and Subaru looked down. SHIT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Akiko, Vampire Slayer

Chapter 7

Reiji and Shu were standing at the base of the tree looking up at Subaru and Akiko and both of them were holding knives. Akiko's knives. "Subaru, get down here immediately and I shall not punish you for being near that monstrosity. That thing is an abomination." Reiji's upper lip curled up in disgust and Shu tightened his hold on Akiko's knife. "I'm not going anywhere, Reiji. She's my mate." Subaru said, wrapping his arms around Akiko and baring his teeth at his brothers. Shu laughed "you expect us to believe that pile of shit, Subaru! She isn't fit to even shine our shoes, much less to be a vampire prince's mate!" Shu yelled. "Don't talk about my mate like that or I will rip your unbeating heart out of your chest and shove it down your throat, Shu!" Subaru snarled. "Subaru, if you will not leave her, I shall be forced to kill you as well." Reiji said matter of factly and Akiko's blood ran cold. "Reiji Sakamaki, if I come down there, will you swear to leave him alone?" Reiji nodded once and Shu smirked. "Akiko, no! They'll kill you without a second thought, you know that!" She disentangled herself from Subaru's arms, kissed him gently on the forehead. "This world doesn't need me and you deserve better than me, someone who isn't so tarnished." She smiled at him sadly and Subaru felt his heart break into tiny pieces. She stood up and jumped down, barely even bending her knees. Shu held her arms behind her as Reiji stood in front of her and raised the knife. "You bastard, no!" Subaru nearly screamed and transported down to the ground, only to be held back by Ayato and Laito. "I love you, Subaru Sakamaki." Akiko said to him, her eyes holding so much love for him. She looked at Reiji and thrust her chin forward. "Reiji, you do realize that death is too good for this pathetic scum, right?" Shu said and Subaru felt a chill and Akiko glanced at him, her eyes full of terror. "Enlighten us then, if you please Shu." Reiji said irritably. Laito chuckled and Shu twisted Akiko's arm and Subaru heard something crack. Akiko bit her lip but didn't even whimper. "It will be more fun to see how much she can take before breaks." Ayato mused and Shu nodded in agreement. "Very well, it does sound like it would be an interesting experiment." Reiji said and Shu and Akiko transported away.

Two weeks. Subaru was locked in his room for two weeks with the servants transporting food in for him. He heard them saying that Akiko was in the dungeons and how the brothers had been torturing her. "That poor child, why does she not scream already? They might let her go if she did." He heard one of the servants say to another. "If she does, then they won't have any reason to keep her alive. This is a game of wills as well, for her. Let's try to bring her some more food this time. Poor child is wasting away." The older servant said and Subaru stopped listening in.

Akiko raised her head up off the stone floor, blood running down the side of her face while Laito grinned at her. He squatted down, and rolled her onto her back. "Mm, you smell so good." He purred, smirking like a cat who found a bowl of cream. Pinning her body with his, he brought his face close to hers and licked the blood from her face and she shuddered at the hungry look on his face when his face came back into focus. "I need more right now! I want more NOW!" He yelled and shoved his fangs into her neck and she started shaking as his hands slid up under her shirt. She screamed Subaru's name telepathically. If they were really mates, then he would hear her. His legs were on either side of her and she started bringing her legs up so that they curled in on her. With the force of an angry jack in the box, she shoved her feet into his stomach, successfully getting him off of her. She scrambled back to the wall behind her, preventing him from appearing behind her. "Even with being tortured for two weeks and weakened, you can still somehow fight me. You interest me very much, little bitch. Show me that fire again." He growled, stalking towards her.

Subaru bolted upright as he heard Akiko scream his name. Mates could communicate telepathically, he remembered. He glanced down at the bag he had packed and nodded in satisfaction. He looked up at the full moon and grinned. Taking a deep breath, he transported into the dungeon. He wasn't sure which cell she was in but he could smell her blood. Whoever had spilled her blood was going to pay very very dearly.

When he saw Laito with his fangs buried in HIS mate's neck and his hands under her shirt, he saw red. When he heard her whisper his name so weakly, he nearly ripped the cell door of its hinges. "What-?" Laito didn't even get another word out as Subaru started beating the shit out of him, not stopping until he was a bloody mess. Subaru walked over to where Akiko was lying and gently licked her wounds and she groaned. She said his name quietly and he held her close to him as he transported back to his room, grabbed his bag and then transported to the train station.

After closing and locking the door to the cabin, Subaru bit his wrist and held it Akiko's lips. He watched, relieved, as she began to drink and soon she opened her eyes.


End file.
